Father and Child Day
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Father and Child Day is here and Stoick wants to make up for all those years of neglecting his son on that day. Hiccup on the other hand is worried about this year but he will still get a gift for his father even if it won't be noticed ...again. While Hiccup is busy with his gift to give, Astrid and the gang are helping Stoick make Father and Child Day perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story but I shorta changed Father's Day into something different, anyway hope you enjoy it. :)**

**I don't own anything. :)**

* * *

Fathers Day on Berk is called Father and Child day ,when fathers and their children give each other a gift and spend some quality time with each other. Apparently before Hiccup trained dragons, his father would always avoid that day by going on a voyage to other tribes to discuss in boring meetings ever since Val disappeared at sea. While his father is at another tribe, Hiccup spends Father and Child Day at the forge doing nothing but make or sharpen weapons with Gobber.

Now this year, Father and Child Day will be spent with dragons since the long war was put to an end. Hiccup got up, remembering that there was only one more day until Father and Child Day was here and he had to finish up his gift that was at the forge

"Come on bud, we have some things to finish up and then we'll go on a nice afternoon flight," Hiccup planned ,"How does that sound." Toothless, who loved that idea, answered by continuously licking Hiccup until he was soaking wet.

Then the duo went out of the Haddock house and walked down to the forge, leaving Stoick alone to have a chat with Gobber, who happened to be hiding in the bushes and went in the house once he saw both dragon and boy enter the forge

"Okay Stoick, what's the whole 'we need to talk about something important ' discussion?" Gobber asked. With a sigh, Stoick answered him saying," Look Gobber , you out of all people know that I just left Hiccup alone on Father and Child Day for some time now," but he was rudely interrupted as Gobber corrected," Don't you mean ever since the lad was three, you left him on Father and Child Day for ten years to be exact."

"Yes Gobber, I know how long I've been neglecting him but this year, that's all about to change, because this year I am going to make up for all that, but I just don't know how," Stoick explained.

"Don't worry old friend, I'm make sure that Hiccup's friends and I will help you make Father and Child Day a perfect day for Hiccup," Gobber offered. "Thank you, now we need to summon the rest of the teens so we can start a plan," Stoick insisted , so off they went, looking for all the dragon riders except for Hiccup of course.

"Hey Hiccup, are you excited for Father and Child Day ?""Because my dad and I are going to have an axe throwing contest in the academy," Astrid surveyed once she popped in to greet her friend, along with the rest of the teens.

"Oh, I know I am, my dad and I are going fishing," Snotlout boasted." My dad and I are going to observe more dragons in the forest," Fishlegs added and the twins shouted," Our dad and us are going to blow the biggest things we've ever seen on the south side of the beach, it's gonna be awesome!"

"Oh, I don't know if I should say _excited _about Father and Child Day but you can say that I'm not really looking forward for that day," Hiccup answered while his focus was on a little project of his.

Not a single teen didn't know how to react when Gobber came busting in yelling," Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins ! Stoick and I need to talk to you five about something ,now!"

"Guess I'll see you later then," Hiccup replied as the teens left with Gobber to see if they are doomed.

* * *

"Okay kids so you are probably wondering why I summoned you all here," Stoick began once all the teens were in the Haddock house until Astrid interrupted asking, " Sir, how come Hiccup isn't really excited about Father and Child Day ?"

"You could say that I am the one to blame,because ever since his mother disappeared, I have been avoiding Hiccup on Father and Child Day by going on long trips to other tribes, leaving Hiccup to spend that day working at the forge," Stoick explained in guilt.

"And Hiccup doesn't at least try to give you a gift ?" Snotlout concluded until Stoick answered, "Actually Snotlout, Hiccup every year would do the same thing, make a gift to please me and leave it on the table until I come home and just stuff each gift in the closet, arg, I was terrible father."

"So Hiccup isn't looking forward for Father and Child Day because he thinks you're going to leave on another voyage again," Fishlegs concluded as Stoick nodded a yes.

"So, wait a minute, why did you want to see us if you're only talking about how much you hurt Hiccup when he was younger who by the way was always witnessing what you do to all those pretty awesome weapons he spent about six months working on each one but each year he pushing himself even harder every year to make a perfect gift for you," Tuffnut summarized.

Everyone stared at Tuffnut for a long time until Gobber broke the silence asking, "How do you know about that if neither of us mentioned it or even knew about ?" "Oh, come on, I'm not really the only one who reads Hiccup's first journal that has all his thoughts and feelings when he was young and it just so happens that I just took it from the forge today," Tuffnut complained as he held up a journal and added in a sad tone, "I have say though, his childhood is just so depressing if you read the whole thing."

"One, what kind of dumb brother are you and two... Let me see that journal!" Ruffnut exclaimed as she snatched the journal off her brother 's hand. She flipped through a few pages until she stopped, looking surprised and handed it to Stoick whispering," Um I think this part is for you." Everyone crowded around the journal and read this part silently aloud in their minds. (This part of the journal is when Hiccup was eight.)

* * *

_Hey dad, I know you won't bother to read any of this so I am writing freely. Dad, what's going on that I spend most of Father and Child Day in Gobber's forge, not that it's a bad place or anything. Am I doing any wrong to because if I am, then sorry for upsetting you. I miss those days when you were here on Father and Child Day, even though I was sooo little that time, all I can remember was being happy, along with you in a mysterious cove in the forest._

_All well, you are the chief so it's pretty much a busy job,but why are you stuffing every gift I made for you in the closet? If you're wondering how I know then let's just say that when you come home and shut the door, it wasn't really quite at all and so I always wake up and see if you found my gift which you pretty much did._

_Those weapons probably weren't in good use but I'll keep trying triple times as much as I did those previous years. I wasn't the big strong son you were hoping for, and I'm sorry for being a weakling but don't worry, I'll push my limits to be better. _

_- Hiccup_

* * *

Everyone was dead silent after reading, until Astrid stepped in an encouraging voice saying," Then what are we waiting for, lets help Stoick make this Father and Child Day special for Hiccup !" Soon everyone began to cook up plans to make Father and Child Day perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, again I do not own anything. :)**

* * *

"Soooo, what do you and Hiccup used to do before Val, well you know," Astrid began. "You mean before Hiccup's mom disappeared during her quest," Snotlout rudely interrupted," What! Isn't that what happened !?" he shoued since Astrid gave him her death glare.

Ignoring Snotlout, Stoick answered, " Well, it was a long time ago but Hiccup and I would go to the cove and well, go fishing, make up our own dragon tales, have a drawing contest, exchange gifts ,and with his mother, we would camp out in the cove."

"And I thought you were always a serious, no fun kind of father."

"Not helping Gobber," Stoick pointed out with a glare until Fishlegs shouted," I got an idea !"

"So, we're waiting," complained Ruffnut.

"Well, the first part we can pitch in to help but the second part is for Stoick to do alone so one, we all help Stoick get a small Father and Child Day party ready in the cove and two, Stoick will have to get a gift for Hiccup, but not just any gift though, a special kind that'll let Hiccup know his own father loved him ," Fishlegs gladly explained.

"A Father and Child Day party huh, that's a brilliant idea, we need to get started right now and we must keep it secret from Hiccup, especially you Snotlout ," Astrid answered as everyone then went to different directions to get a party ready.

* * *

*Sigh* Hiccup has been working on two projects for the past seven months now and he only needs to put in the finishing touches but he needs ink which he apparently ran out.

"Come on Toothless , we're going on a quick trip to the Great Hall to see if we can find any ink, if not, then...well, I'll just figure out another way to get the inscription on the portrait but I'll be working a bit late at night so lets get going," Hiccup sighed once more and hopped on top of Toothless and they flew to the Great Hall.

At the Great Hall, well the gods must have been very mean enough because just his luck, there wasn't any spare ink so Hiccup had to use a different source.

"That's just great, Father and Child Day is tomorrow and I don't have ink for an inscription and I still have to put an inscription on the sword which is no problem because its made out of metal, wait a minute, maybe I don't need ink after all, " Hiccup planned, " Now where did I put that spare paint we used to mark those wild dragons?"

* * *

"Okay, so Tuff got the streamers, Ruff got the fishing rods, Fishlegs got the firewood, I got the camping gear along with Stoick and Gobber and Snotlout got all the... Ink from the Great Hall !?" Astrid exclaimed," What is the ink for !?"

" The drawing contests of course !" Snotlout shouted back .

"Okay before Astrid and Snotlout get into a hand to hand combat , we better get everything ready while Stoick here goes get a gift for Hiccup before tomorrow but I'll help you Stoick don't you worry," Gobber suggested.

As the two men left, the teens got the decorations ready and making sure no one gets in the cove including Hiccup (of course) in less than three hours.

* * *

"Alright Toothless , we got the shield inscription with the green paint that was in my room so now I just *yawn* need to forge that inscription *yawn* on the sword and then.. Then dad would just stuff them in the closet like always and..." Hiccup began but he never got to finish talking because he fell asleep on top of his work.

Toothless made his famous gummy smile and quickly got a blanket to cover Hiccup while he sound asleep.

"Are you sure he'll love this Gobber, I mean, it's all I manage to get," Stoick questioned in concern."Not to worry old friend, he'll love it and now you just need to make him assume you left and surprise him on the party," Gobber assured. Then both went off to get some rest, hoping for a perfect Father and Child Day for both chief and his son.

* * *

**What did Stoick get for Hiccup? Well you'll have to see on the next chapters. Sorry about the short chapter folks. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 people, hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Today is day. The day when Stoick will finally make up for all those years of neglect. He went up to Hiccup's room and saw the whole place empty._ "He must of went on an early flight with Toothless,"_ Stoick thought to himself but then again, he hadn't seen Hiccup since yesterday.

"Stoick!"" Get out here right now, we have some more things to prepare at the cove, oh and bring Hiccup's gift along too," Gobber shouted once he entered the Haddock house.

"Gobber, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm ... Scared," Stoick admitted.

He expected to hear Gobber begin to laugh saying," You?! The Great Stoick the Vast... Scared?!" But inside Gobber replied with a grin," Why wouldn't you be, I mean it has been ten years since you left Hiccup and who knows how he can react to this surprise."

Stoick smiled a bit and then both men went out to Thornado to get everything ready.

* * *

*Yawn* "Good morning bud, hmmm, what day is it?" Hiccup yawned, trying to get the sleep out of him and glanced up on the calendar until... "Oh gods!"

" It's Father and Child Day, I have to finish this sword!" Hiccup exclaimed until he frowned muttering,"then it'll get a trip to the closet along with all the gifts I made and never see daylight again, great."

Then Toothless heard a small, but noticable growl coming out of Hiccup's stomach, so with a grin on his face, Toothless went out of the forge and returned with cod in his mouth.

Hiccup saw the fish and muttered," I'm not that hungry bud." Toothless didn't seem to listen because he just passed the fish to Hiccup and nudged him to eat some. " On second thought bud, I'll just go to the Great Hall, and you'll eat all that fish."

* * *

After quickly eating some breakfast, Hiccup first went to his house to see if his father was home, but by the looks of the empty rooms, Stoick left on his trip to other tribes early.

"Well bud, looks like we'll spend Father and Child Day at the forge and.." but Hiccup was interrupted by Toothless since he slapped his tail at Hiccup's face as if to say, "Don't_ think that we'll be at the forge all day, because after you finished whatever you're making, we are going straight to the skies."_

"Alright Toothless , once I finish the sword, we'll go flying," Hiccup agreed with a grin on his face. So the duo left to the forge to get a sword done so they can go break speeding records.

* * *

"Gobber , are you sure it was a good idea to leave the house without any note to tell Hiccup where I am?" Stoick questioned in concern.

"Eh, probably not, but that will make the surprise even more special, at first he'll think you left and then with the party, I bet he'll have tears of joy to see that his father really cares," Gobber advised.

Stoick wasn't sure about the tears of joy part since he hardly ever see Hiccup do that before Val left but having his son think he left on another voyage is something he hated to do more than ever.

"Stoick, we have everything ready so if you don't mind, we have a day with our fathers to spend with but don't worry, we'll tell Hiccup to go to the cove where you'll be waiting in less than a half hour," Astrid briefly explained and after Stoick nodded, the teens went to have a wonderful Father and Child Day.

"Stoick, let me guess, you are not sure how to explain everything to Hiccup, right?" Gobber then guessed since he saw Stoick have the old _worried about what to do _face.

All Stoick could do was nod and then Gobber reassured him with a grin," Listen Stoick, how about I go have a chat with the lad and once you see him all surprised at the cove, you'll know what to say," and with that, the blacksmith hobbled back to the village.

* * *

"Hiccup, there you are lad, so what are finishing up on this special day?" Gobber questioned as he entered the forge, surprising the boy who didn't notice Gobber coming in.

"Oh just a sword and a shield, it's just a regular old day at Berk Gobber, what's so special about today ?" Hiccup answered.

Gobber was taken aback to what Hiccup just answered, just a sword and a shield, looks more like perfect looking weapons and he felt like just yelling that Stoick was home ready to be there for Hiccup but he knew he had to keep his mouth shut.

"Soooo, I see dad already left to make peace with other tribes, right," Hiccup commented.

"Uh...Yes...He also wished you a happy Father and Child Day too, .. Uh.. Before he took off on Thornado," Gobber replied, trying to be careful with his words but seemed to fail.

"Gobber, don't lie, you know dad didn't want you to tell me that he wishes me a happy Father and Child Day, and I already knew he would leave... Again," Hiccup answered back and with that Gobber advised, "Hiccup, your father really loves you especially on Father and Child Day, but you just have to..."

"Wait and hope that on one Father and Child Day, he'll come to his senses and stay home on that day," Hiccup finished and added, " Look Gobber, I know what you said is true but, it's been ten years and, well... I'm already used to all this, and today to me doesn't seem so special as it used to and it might never be again."

"Hiccup, don't think that I mean those weapon of yours look very sharp,and perfect for a gift," Gobber tried to assure but was cut out with Hiccup exclaiming,

" Gobber, these weapons won't make any difference at all, I know dad tries hard, I know dad and I are getting closer but, Father and Child Day is never going to be like what it used to be when I was little!"

He then whispered silently enough for Gobber to hear, "It just won't."

With that, Hiccup must have finished with his project since he gathered both sword and shield and flew off with Toothless.

"Just great Gobber, Stoick will be so pleased with this," Gobber muttered to himself before heading off to get the chief.

* * *

" This day is so messed up bud, at least I have you ," Hiccup muttered as Toothless nudged his head to his rider after they landed on the west side of the island.

"Father and Child Day is a day to be with your father and be happy, a time to show have much both father and his children love each other," Hiccup recited in a whisper as he petted Toothless," But it's just that Father and Child Day is not all that with dad and I."

* * *

**Now what'll happen, stayed tuned to find out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter folks. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You did what !?" Stoick half yelled at Gobber who had just told him what happened.

" Lied to the lad that you left but wished him a happy father and child day and pressured him to believe things will get better,"Gobber repeated in shame.

"I better go find him, knowing Hiccup and Toothless, they could be anywhere," Stoick planned and was just about to mount on Thornado until Gobber stopped him,"Look Stoick, I know how badly you want to see Hiccup, but give the boy a chance to think things over by himself."

With that, Stoick had to agree, no matter how much he wanted to go to Hiccup, he had to stay put. (Kinda ironic since Hiccup was the one who was supposed to stay put.)

* * *

"You know Toothless, to be honest, before the Red Death battle, you know when I would sneak here to hang out with you, you were the only one who cared about me, besides my mom of course."

" But I never felt useless when you were with me, thanks for being there for me when no one else was bud," Hiccup confessed and received a big lick by said dragon.

Then Hiccup had two flashbacks that was never forgotten ever since he was three.

* * *

_"Hiccup, wake up, did you forget what today is?" Stoick asked a sleepy three year old Hiccup. Hiccup instintly woke up and hopped off his bed, grabbing all the stuff both father and son packed the previous night for their camping trip on Father and Child Day, well tried to._

_"Slow down Hiccup or you might -" Stoick began to warn but the sound of Hiccup falling down the stairs with half of their bags finished his sentence. _

_"Guess I should've waited and let you help huh ?" Hiccup answered from the bottom while rubbing his head as Stoick nodded, carrying the rest of the bags. _

_Once they finished breakfast, saying 'see you later Val' , they headed off to the cove where they had their first competition which was drawing the best looking portrait of Berk._

_ After declaring that Hiccup had won that contest for the fifth time in a row, Stoick started a little game of his own._

_"What the-" "Daddy, hahaha, stop that, I was distracted, hahahahahaha, I'll, hahaha, show you, hahahahahahahaha." Hiccup laughed so hard that he tried to tickle his father back but failed until Val showed up to aid Stoick._

_" Traitor, hahahahahahahaha, I'll get you two, hahahahahahahaha, come on have a heart mommy and daddy, hahahahahahahahaha, please stop," Hiccup continued to laugh until he wriggled out of both of his parents grasp and tickled both of them until he decided to show mercy and let them go. _

_The small family had a wonderful night under the stars and that was worth remembering._

_Father and Child Day, after Val disappeared at her quest..._

_" Dad?!" "Come on, it's Father and Child Day, I-I got everything ready for today's trip."" Dad?" Hiccup whimpered around the empty house until he quickly ran to Gobber's forge._

_" Gobber, where's dad?"" He's not in the house, where is he, I can't find him, what happened to him?!" Hiccup cried once he found Gobber, afraid to think that he lost his father for good, just like his mother._

_"Calm down Hiccup, shhhhh, it's okay, your father just went on a trip to the Berserker tribe to get a treaty signed, that's all, don't worry, come on, lets get some weapons made alright," Gobber soothed the upset child. _

_More calm, Hiccup helped Gobber out and at the end of the day, he left a sharp looking axe at the dining table in the Haddock house. Stoick came home, just looked at the axe for less than a second and just shoved it into the closet, while Hiccup was witnessing what happened ._

_ Once his father was sound asleep, Hiccup cried out small tears on his pillow, confused and upset." Why?" He thought," Why did he just do that, did I do something to upset him? Maybe pushing my limits will get him to notice. Hmmm, what ever the reason, I know it's my fault, it just has to be."_

* * *

Hiccup then came back to reality, he should have known better then to believe that training dragons will change anything on this day. "Come on Toothless, lets go to the cove, maybe that will have me forget a few things," Hiccup then decided, so he mounted on Toothless and flew off.

* * *

"Sorry Stoick, but we couldn't find him, we've searched everywhere," the teens reported with their fathers. "Not to worry, I'm sure Hiccup is .." Gobber began until Spitelout shouted while looking up at the sky," Hiccup's coming!"

Everyone froze for a second in shock until they all ran to hide in the nearest bushes.

Hiccup and Toothless landed near the lake of the cove, with bewildered faces once they saw the surroundings. "I think we came here at a bad time bud," Hiccup commented.

"Surprise !"" Happy Father and Child Day !" Everyone shouted once they jumped out of the bushes except for Stoick.

"Ohhhhh, a Father and Child Day party how nice, but my dad isn't here so I better go... Patrol the island," Hiccup commented, remembering that in order to attend a Father and Child Day party, you need your father or child of course.

Before Hiccup could mount on Toothless to fly off, he felt a hand grab his arm with a tight, but soft, grip. "Gobber, you don't need to try to convince me to stay," Hiccup began, thinking that Gobber was holding on to his arm.

"Now what makes you think that Gobber will convince you to stay," a voice answered, and not just any voice, Stoick's voice, the same person who was holding on to Hiccup's arm.

Hiccup stood still in shock but not to mention hurt, because it could be the fact that he had to train dragons to finally have his father notice him on Father and Child Day.

Hiccup didn't look at Stoick, well one because he didn't want his father to see him cry, and two well, it was kinda complicated. Stoick was confused that his son just stood there, until he finally found out the reason on his own.

Breaking the silence, Stoick replied," Hiccup, it doesn't have to do with you training dragons, it was never your fault that I neglected you on this day."

Hiccup was about to protest until Stoick cut him off saying," I was an idiot not to notice you, the day your mother was reported missing I just couldn't believe those news and you looked like your mother not to mention you have most of her traits so you reminded me too much of her and so I ended up ignoring you."

" That was until I realize that by ignoring you, you get hurt all the time, I now want to make up for all those Father and Child Days that I neglected you, can... Can you ever forgive me?"

Hiccup continued to stand still for a moment until, to both father and son surprise, he embraced his father as tears continued to fall from his forest green eyes.

" Happy Father and Child Day dad," Hiccup whispered,hinting that all was forgiven.

Hiccup then grabbed both sword and shield that Toothless was holding on to and handed them to Stoick saying," I hope you like it." The sword was obliviously made out of Gronckle Iron which was inscribed,

_A chief is a hero to his village_

_A father is a hero to his son_

The handle had a picture of a thunderdrum wrapping its tail around to make the Berk crest. The shield had a portrait of the whole Haddock family with every single dragon known to man in the background, with a nightfury on the right and a thunderdrum on the left.

Stoick then questioned," Hiccup this is amazing but how long did it take you make them, and how did you get the Gronckle iron?"

Hiccup answered with a shrug, "I managed to find out how Meatlug made the iron but I kept that a secret and it took me at least eight months to finish."

Stoick then was uneasy about giving Hiccup his gift but Gobber gave him a reassuring nod."Hiccup, I'm not sure if this is worth anything but I hope you like it." Stoick handed Hiccup a small chest that contained a blanket but not just any blanket. A forest green blanket with woven blue thread, like and aura made by... Hiccup's mother.

The blanket was given to him when he was born but when the young three year old Hiccup heard the new of his mother, he tried to throw it out on sea but it barely hit the water so Gobber and Stoick were able to get it back around that time.

"Mom's blanket... Thanks dad but, you already gave me your gift," Hiccup commented, leaving his father to ask," And that would be?"

"You," Hiccup answered, "You being here on Father and Child day is the best gift you could ever give me." And with that both father and son embraced each other again, leaving a crowd of teen and their fathers (and Gobber) tearing up a bit.

The rest of the day was perfect, Hiccup was the same drawing champion and was the champion of the dragon races.

By sunset the others left for their gift exchange, Hiccup and Stoick ( plus their dragons) had one more game that wasn't played for the sake of their dignity. Stoick made the first move on Hiccup while Thornado was intending to do the same at Toothless, while the duo was istracted of course.

" What the- Dad!?"'Hahahahahaha, Not fair, I was distracted again, hahahahahaha Toothless help me out here, hahahahahahaha !" Hiccup shouted in laughter but was answered with Toothless laughing uncontrollably probably growling the same request since the duo where getting tickled by Stoick and Thornado.

" Come on Hiccup, we hadn't done this for a long time and I'm pretty sure Thornado and I are winning this round," Stoick answered back to Hiccup as he tickled Hiccup at his ticklish spot even more , causing Hiccup to curl up in a ball of uncontrollably laughter, along with Toothless until he pushed Thornado up and tickled him, after getting Hiccup to tickle Stoick back.

The duo showed mercy until the moon showed up and the family had decided to camp for the night. Before Stoick went to sleep, he went up to Hiccup and planted a small kiss on the sleeping teen's head. "You're never going to alone Hiccup, because I love you," he whispered and before he went to his bed spot, Hiccup gave Stoick one last hug saying," I love you too dad."

The family slept under the calm stars, but one day, their missing member might come home and that is something both father and son hope for, but until then, they will continue to bond even more.

* * *

**Whew... Man that was alot of typing well hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
